


Because I love him

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Prompt fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, Infidelity, Jock!Sebastian, M/M, Nerd!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Cheerio!Kurt cheating on Blaine with Jock!Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love him

Kurt slipped out of the bed, guilt crawling over him as it did every other time. He quickly got into his Cheerio uniform.

“Hey, baby, where’re you going?” came Sebastian’s voice from behind him. Kurt turned around to see Sebastian leaning on his elbows, his muscular arms and defined torso on display. “Back home,” he said shortly. “To my Dad and my loving boyfriend who has no idea I’m cheating on him with you!”

Sebastian sighed. “He’ll probably never know,” he said. “Besides, what’s the worse he could do if he found out? It’s not like a nerd like him could take on me.”

“Sebastian, he could break up with me, and while you might not care if that happened, I would. Because I love him.” With that, he gathered up his bag and quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

It was only when Sebastian’s house was out of sight that he pulled the car over onto the side of the road and started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is really short.


End file.
